The Gary and Petey Memoirs III
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. Hitchin' A Ride. Gary gives Petey a ride home, but they both end the night with more than a kiss. GaryxPetey slash. Oneshot.


**A/N: These are addicting to make, and for some reason I have this odd idea that Petey smells like baby shampoo..so if you see that in a lot of my stories that's why. =P**

* * *

**Hitchin' a Ride**

Petey huffed a breath of warm air into his gloves, trying to warm his hands through the damp material. It was almost dark as he slowly made his way up sidewalk in Old Bullworth Vale. He had been out longer than he had intended to and was already late for dinner. He hoped that his mother wouldn't complain when he came in the door, late and damp and cold.

As he trudged his way through town, he saw a few people from school, out shopping with their families or hanging in groups. He made sure to avoid the group of bullies that hassled him on a daily basis while in school – Trent, Wade, and Troy – so he took the longer way around town instead of cutting through the shopping area.

He was just making his way down the sidewalk, thinking about how relieved he was to be on Christmas break, when he heard a car approaching from behind him. He hesitantly turned around to see the car slowing down. It looked familiar – a red 1978 Ford Mustang, with a fresh paint job that looked only a few days old. He narrowed his eyes to see who was in such a nice ride but when he saw who was in the driver's seat, smiling broadly at him with teeth gleaming in that torturous way, he instantly turned back around and picked up his pace.

"Hey Kowalski, what the hell are you doing walking alone in the dark?" came that all too familiar voice that teased and bullied him constantly at school.

Petey bit his lip, ignoring Gary Smith as he walked even faster, which only made him trip, lose his balance, and nearly fall on the ground. As he steadied himself, his face growing red, he heard the car drive up beside him on the sidewalk and suddenly park. He looked over just as Gary was rolling down the passenger window. He leaned over, an mocking laugh on his face.

"Petey," Gary started, his face amused. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Petey looked down, his face as red as a tomato. "I'm walking home," he replied.

"Looks like you could use some help." A laugh was in Gary's voice.

"Whatever, Gary, I think I can manage."

"You _think_ you can manage?" Gary asked, repeating him. He suddenly sighed as he glared at the smaller boy standing cold on the sidewalk. "Come on," he said, suddenly opening door on the passenger's side. "I'll take you home, femme-boy."

"W-what?" Petey stuttered.

"Hurry up, Pete, you're letting the warm air out."

Petey looked around, wondering if anyone was near to see what was going on. He pondered getting in the car. Why would Gary Smith do him any favors?

"I'm about to change my mind," Gary said harshly.

"Okay," Petey said quickly, suddenly moving to sit in the passenger's seat, tripping over the sidewalk in the process.

Gary glared at the younger, smaller boy as he tripped, as his face turned red, and as he buckled his seat belt with shaking hands. He shook his head and laughed lightly before putting the car in drive and pressing the gas pedal lightly.

As they made their way down the road, Petey was both confused yet relieved at the same time; confused because Gary had offered to give him a ride home, and relieved because he was slowly warming up from the heat in the car.

"So, what brings you out at this late hour, Pete?" Gary asked, his voice that familiar pitch of sarcastic, serious, and amused.

"I was just out in town walking around and didn't notice it was so late."

"You can't tell when it's getting darker outside?" Gary asked smartly.

"No, I was in a store and lost track of the time. When I came outside it was darker."

"You know, you owe me," Gary started as he turned the radio down. "You could've gotten your ass kicked by Trent or Wade or one of those losers if I hadn't spotted you."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Petey mumbled. "You might want to take a left when you get to the burger joint."

"I know where you live," came Gary's stern and serious reply.

Petey winced slightly. Gary knew where he lived? That was slightly creepy but he forced the thought away as he looked out the window. "Okay," he muttered.

Gary started singing to the song on the radio as he drove steadily along the snow stricken roads. It made Petey feel odd, made his heart race; Gary didn't have a bad voice – it was deep, but graceful. It was also making his stomach flutter, like it usually did when Gary was around, despite how he got treated by him.

"So," Petey started, wanting to end the awkwardness he was feeling. "Where did you get such a sweet car?"

"My dad's," Gary said huskily, looking over at him, his deep brown eyes shining.

Petey raised his brows and for some reason he smiled, which shockingly made Gary smile back, his lips in a lopsided grin as he turned his head back to the road. Petey looked away, his eyes wide as he realized that Gary had just given him a good feeling; a feeling that went deep into his stomach and tickled his groin.

"My dad works on cars," Gary continued. "And he wanted me to give this one a run since we just finished it."

"So you work with him?"

"Sometimes," Gary muttered, as if he was already growing tired of the conversation.

"That's..awesome."

"I guess it would be to a femme-boy," he said, nonchalantly.

Petey bit his lip again, a nervous habit of his when he had nothing to say, especially when he was referred to as _femme-boy_.

Gary turned on his left blinker and turned onto the road that would eventually lead to Petey's house. "Missing school much?" he suddenly asked.

"No..not really."

"So you don't miss me?"

Petey opened his mouth but closed it immediately. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Well?" Gary was serious, which was odd.

"I-I-haven't really thought about it," he lied. Petey thought about Gary every day, even if he got bullied by him. He still considered him his friend, he just tried to stay away from him outside of school. Gary was one of those guys that he didn't want to be seen with in town because people would talk. They had an odd friendship. They had known each other practicly their whole lives but neither of them had spent any time together outside of school. He had almost considered him a school friend, like the other few friends that he had, except slightly different.

"Oh come on now, Pete, I know you've thought about me."

Petey's breathing suddenly picked up and his face grew red.

Gary looked over and smiled when he saw the younger boy tense in his seat. "Well," he began. "I've missed you."

Petey's heart stopped at that, his face feeling like it would burn into the seat any minute. "Okay," he said softly.

"Do you want to know _why_ I miss you, Pete?"

"I guess."

"I enjoy being around you. You're so _easy_ to pick on."

Petey suddenly slumped in his seat and crossed his arms against his chest. So that was what this was about? Just teasing him?

"You're also cute," Gary added.

Petey's body suddenly jolted back to life, but this time his heart felt like it would pound out of his chest. His face felt hot and his palms were beginning to sweat.

"Haven't you got _anything_ to say?" Gary was growing irritated.

"I-no-I mean, I just, um." Petey was tongue tied. He had no idea how to respond to what Gary had just said.

Gary suddenly smiled cruelly as he continued to drive slowly up the hill. "Do you like it when I say that, Petey?"

"Say what?" Petey asked nervously.

"That you're cute."

"Um, I-um." Petey struggled with the words.

"Stop stuttering, Pete, and just answer with a yes or no."

"Yes," Petey replied quickly, shutting his eyes tightly as he said it.

"I knew it," Gary said, smiling again.

"W-why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Gary suddenly looked over and put his hand on Petey's leg, which made the younger boy jump slightly at the touch.

"Gary," Petey said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"What, you don't like it?"

Petey responded with a red face.

Gary chuckled lightly before suddenly pulling off the main road and onto a dirt path, away from any houses or other cars, and parked the car.

Petey tensed, his eyes wide as he sat still against the seat, with Gary's hand still resting on his leg.

"Do you know why I brought you out here, Pete?" Gary asked.

"N-no," Petey responded, suddenly trembling.

"I've been following you all day. When you finally came out of that stupid bookstore I got in my car and purposely drove toward you so that I could give you a ride."

"W-why were you f-following me?"

"Are you afraid?"

Afraid? More like terrified. Petey was alone with Gary Smith on a secluded and dark dirt road. What could be more terrifying than that?

"Are you?" Gary demanded.

"No," Petey half lied. "I'm not."

"I brought you out here because I wanted to tell you something," Gary continued. He looked over at Petey and roved his eyes over the small boy's face.

Petey reluctantly looked up, and into Gary's brown eyes, waiting for him to go on.

"I want to kiss you."

Petey looked down, tense and entirely confused. "What?" he asked.

Gary rolled his eyes but moved closer. "_I want to kiss you_," he repeated again, emphasizing each word.

"I understand, but why?"

"Because I want to."

"But _why_?"

"I get it," Gary said. "You don't want to. I thought you were a femme-boy you pansy." He turned back around, ready to put the car in reverse.

"No, wait." Petey hesitated. Did he honestly just say those words?

Gary's head was turned but he smiled cruelly. He had Petey in his grip now.

"You really want to kiss me?" Petey continued.

"That's what I said." Gary looked back over at Petey and searched his hazel eyes.

"Man," Petey said, slumping against his seat. "And I thought you wanted to come out here to leave me out in the cold or something." He suddenly felt Gary's hand snake up his leg and to his waist.

Gary unbuckled his seatbelt and then his own before leaning over slightly. "If I wanted to do that then I wouldn't have picked you up."

Petey gulped. Gary's hand was back on his leg again, and moving up his inner thigh, toward his-

"Gary!" Petey yelped, jumping in his seat.

"Come on, Petey, no one's around," Gary said calmly.

"This is weird. I mean, sure you've done perverted things to me before but _you_ wanting to _kiss_ me? Is this a joke?"

Gary suddenly pursed his lips and growled in agitation before turning off the ignition and shoving open his door. He stepped out onto the dirt road that was mixed with slushy snow and slammed it. With his eyes on Petey, he made his way quickly around the car and threw open the passenger door.

Petey was in a bit of a panic. He didn't know what Gary was doing, possibly getting ready to throw him out of his car and leave him. Why didn't he just follow along? It wasn't like he dreaded kissing Gary Smith, it was the fact that the older boy had a tendency to twist his sick, perverted fantasies into jokes, just to get Petey to spill something.

"Get up, femme-boy," Gary growled deeply.

Petey was suddenly grabbed by his collar and yanked up onto the road, which caused him to slip and grab onto the car.

"Careful," Gary hissed. "I don't think my dad would like it very much if his paint got chipped."

Petey gulped, ready to step away from the car and walk home when Gary suddenly grabbed him again.

"Get in the back," Gary snapped, lifting the seat up before pushing Petey inside.

Petey did as he said and bent down to climb into the back. His heart pounded as he sat down, only to be greeted by Gary suddenly taking the seat next to him. The door closed and soon all that was heard was their raspy and tense breathing.

"Do you know why we're back here?" Gary suddenly asked, amid the silent air between them.

Petey shook his head.

"I can't hear your head move, Petey."

"No," Petey replied.

"We're back here because you're being difficult. You think I'm messing around when, for once, I'm not."

Petey twisted his hands around, wringing his fingers together. This was making him nervous.

"So," Gary continued. "Do you want to start this again, or would you like to forget that it ever happened?"

Petey gulped. Something in his voice told him that he should follow along, else he would pay. "I-I guess we can..try again."

Gary's smile suddenly returned. "Good," he said, looking over at the smaller boy. "Now come over here."

"What?"

"Come _over_ here," Gary repeated, his voice harsh. "Next to me."

Petey hesitated but did as he said. Inching his way over to Gary, he stopped when his thigh hit his pants. He looked shyly up at Gary, who had placed his hand on his leg again. That's when he saw him leaning in, leaning down, his lips coming closer to him.

Gary didn't hesitate in locking his lips with Petey's. As soon as their lips touched, he felt Petey wince slightly, but knew that the younger boy was enjoying it. Petey was bisexual, and everyone knew it. He had spilled it to him this past Halloween, when they had gotten back from playing pranks around the campus. Since then Gary had constantly teased him, and wanted to see what he could get him to do. More than anything, he relished in being able to say that he had kissed Peter Kowalski, the shyest and girliest boy in the school.

Petey was pulling away now, unsure of where this kiss would go, though it felt nice. But as he parted away from Gary, he was suddenly pulled back again, against the older boy's lips, and this time they weren't closed. He struggled slightly as he felt Gary's tongue in his mouth, but the feeling it gave him out ruled anything else, and so he calmed down, his body tense but now still.

Gary had his head cocked and his eyes closed as he continued to kiss Petey. He didn't know that the smaller boy would taste so good. And it wasn't just his mouth either. As he paused their kissing, he placed his lips on his jaw and licked his skin lightly with his tongue. Why did he smell like baby shampoo? And his skin was far from tasting bitter or salty. It was soft and sweet, just the way he had imagined it to be.

Petey was too intoxicated by the feelings he was having to notice that Gary was practicly on top of him, with his hands suddenly groping at his sides. All he could feel was the contact that Gary was making with him; that and the growing arousal down south. Was Gary Smith _really_ being affectionate with him? It was like an odd dream, but a dream nonetheless. Reluctantly, he let a small moan escape his lips, which suddenly stopped everything going on between them.

Gary looked up and raised his brows. "Peter Kowalski," he said, his voice smooth and amused. "Am I turning you on?"

"I..think so," Petey responded. They had gone this far, why should he lie? His heart stopped at hearing Gary say his full name like that.

"Then maybe we should get a little more _comfortable_." As soon as Gary finished the word, he pushed Petey down so that he was laying on the seat. Then he hovered over him and continued to kiss his neck.

Petey was shocked and a bit afraid. What the hell was Gary doing? He soon forgot as he felt the older boy's lips on his again, massaging his wet tongue against his. Feeling Gary's hands grip at his thighs made him want to buck his hips against him, but he fought the urge as he was pressed more to the seat, the older boy's weight baring down on him more. He grunted and pushed at his arms, which made Gary part their lips and raise up.

"Something wrong?" Gary asked.

"I just..couldn't breathe," Petey said nervously, a slight laugh in his voice.

Gary chuckled softly before pulling Petey up by his arms and forcing him into his lap, his back against the seat. With Petey straddling him, he continued where they left off, and locked their lips together again. He could feel the younger boy's erection through his pants, something that turned him on immensely. The thought of Peter Kowalski getting a hard on from him, Gary Smith, absolutely made his day. And the only thing he had planned on doing with the boy was kiss him; a harmless, innocent kiss, because it was a way to get what he wanted and also torture Petey at the same time. Instead, he let his feelings take over, which only excited him in more ways than one.

Petey whined as he felt Gary press his lips into the curve of his neck, and involuntarily thrusted his hips slightly. Then he felt his jacket slip off of his shoulders, which made him shiver against the cold air now piercing through his long sleeved shirt.

Gary looked up at him with his dark brown eyes, with a stare that was soft yet serious. Though the air between them continued to grow colder, Gary slipped his hands under Petey's shirt, and moved his palms slowly up his bare skin, his fingers making contact with his stomach and eventually his chest.

Petey didn't know what to feel, but confusion settled in as Gary continued to run his hands gently over his bare skin. He felt prickles tug at his stomach, his neck, his groin, everywhere; It was a good feeling, a feeling that made him want more. Suddenly feeling bold, he placed his hands on Gary's arms and moved them to touch his back.

When Gary felt his small hands on his arms, something stirred inside him. Petey was touching him, and not in a nervous manner. As his hands pressed against the small of his back, he smoothed his palms up, taking Petey's shirt with him. Surprisingly, Petey didn't object to taking off his shirt, though he felt him tense and shiver.

"You're so hot, Pete," Gary said calmly, his eyes gazing over his body.

Petey felt that prickling feeling again, except for in his chest this time. Gary thought he was hot? That made his face go red. "T-thanks," he muttered softly.

Gary made a quick, soft laugh and smiled crookedly. "I suppose you don't mind if I see what you taste like here?" he asked as he glared up at the smaller boy, holding him close in his arms.

Petey gulped. Was Gary asking for permission to go further? "No," he hesitated. "I don't m-mind."

In a swift but casual movement, Gary pressed his lips to Petey's shoulder, and then further down, to his chest and nipples.

The flicking of Gary's tongue across his sensitive skin made him grit his teeth and curl his toes in his cold shoes. He gasped lightly and gripped his fingers into Gary's dark shirt. When had he removed his own jacket? It was all too much for Petey. He was too intoxicated to remember and too confused to understand what was going on.

"You taste sweet, like cinnamon," Gary muttered, his lips against his neck now.

Petey shivered. Cinnamon? Was that insult? He was a guy, he didn't want to taste sweet, but he figured that since he was kissing another guy that kind of canceled it out. Before he could think any more about it, he was suddenly turned over so that he was laying on the seat again, his back pressed firmly to the cold leather. The chills creeped up his spine as he saw Gary take off his shirt from above and discard it behind him. Seeing him shirtless made his heart pound faster.

"I'm eager to see what you taste like in other places," Gary said, his voice that pitch of amused and excited. He hovered over him, giving the younger boy's lips a quiet smack before continuing down his jaw, his neck, and his chest.

Petey gulped as he watched Gary's head continue to move down his body, his dark hair in view of his hazel eyes. He wanted to touch him, run his fingers through the dark brown tendrils, so he planted his fingers into the older boy's hair and closed his eyes at the thickness between his skin.

Feeling Petey's fingers in his hair only made him want to take a part of him in his mouth, but he wondered against it. Did he _really_ want to do this with Petey, the shyest, most feminine boy in school? As he let his lips linger gently below the boy's belly button, he heard Petey whine gently from above. Yeah, he was sure. He was so close, his lips only inches away from the button on his pants. All he had to do was undo, unzip, and pull down. Then he could have him, _all _of him. If that was the case then why was something pulling him back?

"Petey," Gary said, suddenly looking up at the small boy under him.

"Y-yeah?" Petey replied.

"Do you want me to go on? Because if you do, just know there's no turning back."

Petey gulped before answering, "Yeah, I-I'm sure."

"Beg me." Gary wanted to hear Petey ask for it.

"Please," Petey started in hesitation. "Gary, please." There was a whine in his voice.

With a voice like that, how could he resist? Gary was having fun with this and it was making him feel good. Petey was begging him to suck him off. He had dreamed of hearing him do that; now the satisfaction of it coming true was just building his ego. With a crooked smile, Gary bent down and pressed his lips to the hard arousal bulging through Petey's jeans. With his mouth slightly open, he nipped at it with his teeth through the fabric, teasing the boy beneath him who was more than just turned on.

Petey was breathing deeply but heavily, his fingers still twisting through Gary's dark hair. Then he felt the older boy tense and suddenly stop his movement. He opened his eyes just as Gary moved up onto his knees. He was looking out the back window, his eyes squinting.

"Shit," Gary hissed. "Get in the front seat." His voice was suddenly demanding.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked.

"Just get up there, Petey!" Gary yelled.

Afraid of making him more angry, Petey did as he told him to and quickly climbed his way into the passenger's side. As he settled into his seat he turned to look out his window. When he saw blue and red lights visible in the distance behind them, he suddenly realized why Gary had interrupted them. He turned back around, just as the engine was turned on, and frowned. He noticed that, as Gary was pulling away down the dirt road, that he was pulling his dark blue shirt back on. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he reached for his long-sleeved shirt in the back seat, which was made like a baseball shirt with the sleeves blue and the torso white. He pulled it over his head and slipped his arms through the sleeves; he could feel Gary's eyes on him as he did it, those two pools of chocolate focused on his every move.

Gary quickly averted his eyes away when Petey looked over at him, and glanced into the rearview mirror. The lights were fading now as he sped a little faster down the rode. He should have known better; cops checked this road out all the time at night, especially when kids were out of school. He had only meant to bring Petey out here to kiss him, but ended up doing more than he thought they would. What surprised him the most was Petey's willingness to do it with him. With Petey being a shy, sensitive, closeted bisexual, and him being a tough, emotionless, bully, he thought he'd be way out of his league, but apparently he was wrong.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way as Gary made his way to Petey's house. After what had just happened between them, with the interruption having been during an awkward moment, they didn't know what to say. Petey was busy trying to organize his emotions while Gary was trying to figure his own out. Why had Petey made him felt so good?

When Gary came to Petey's house he parked on the curb and put the car in park. He suddenly looked tired, an apathetic expression on his face. His hands still gripped the wheel as he stared through the windshield and down the street.

Petey wondered, after seeing him look that way, if he regretted what they had done. _All we did was make out_, he thought. Suddenly feeling disappointed, Petey looked down as he placed his hand on the door handle. "Thanks for the ride home," he said, his voice down.

"No problem," Gary said nonchalantly. His voice was apathetic too.

"Guess I'll see you around then," Petey continued.

Gary looked over at him at that, but he had nothing to say. "Yeah," he replied, an aggravated sigh in his voice.

Petey bent his head low as his heart sank. He could feel the tears already making their way to his eyes. He couldn't let Gary see him like this so he quickly opened the door and stepped outside.

As he saw the small boy step into the cold night air, Gary suddenly remembered his jacket in the back seat. "Petey," he said, leaning over to catch the door before it closed.

Petey, his heart suddenly fluttering, looked down into the car, his face suddenly bright with hope.

Gary saw the impact he had made on him just from saying his name. It made him feel high. He hesitated, letting his eyes drift for a moment.

Petey nodded his head, waiting for Gary to go on.

"We should do this again some time," was all the older boy got out. It was the truth, but it wasn't what he was going to say. He knew that Petey needed his navy blue jacket, even if the walk to his house was in view, but he thought against it. He wanted something to commemorate this night.

Petey smiled slightly and nodded. "O-okay," he said.

"I have your number, maybe I'll give you a call tomorrow." Gary smiled crookedly before pulling the door shut, leaving a giddy Petey there on the curb, his face turning red through the window. Gary winked at him before putting the car in drive and making his way down the street.

As he pulled away he glanced in the rear view mirror. Petey was making his way to his house now, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He wondered what he would tell his mom and if he would get grounded for being out so late. That thought made him smile.

When Petey's house was out of view, Gary suddenly reached into the back seat with his arm and searched with his hand until he felt the soft fabric of Petey's jacket against his fingers. He smiled as he grabbed it and pulled it up into the seat with him. Taking the hood in his free hand, he brought it to his nose and inhaled it. It smelled like baby shampoo, just like how he had smelled earlier. He really was a femme-boy, or either he was just pampered really well.

It didn't matter to Gary. Either way, he wasn't going to give Petey his jacket back. It was his now, a part of Petey that he didn't want taken away. His smell still enveloped the fabric, and that was good enough for Gary. Tonight, he would fall asleep with the smell of Petey close by.


End file.
